


I Can't Do It

by Lostxcow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, It was too cute, Larents, M/M, Papa!Louis, Tomlinson Family, a video, daddy!harry, fathers, harry and louis are dads, i think it was a vine, im not sure, inspired by a vine, this girl was crying about her homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostxcow/pseuds/Lostxcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are parents to Tyler Tomlinson. He's in kindergarten and he's very much done with school.</p><p>or.</p><p>Harry helps Tyler with his alphabet but he can't seem to understand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY THIS VIDEO: https://instagram.com/p/BAwCULXPZ56/
> 
> it's too cute.
> 
> sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I typed this on my phone and I'm too lazy to double check lol

"Daddy I don't like school." Tyler walked into the kitchen and plopped down his bag. 

Harry turned around and chuckled at the sight their messy haired son pouting with his arms crossed. "What's wrong bud? Why don't you like school?" 

Tyler sighed and climbed up on his high hair, "It's just so exasperating." Harry rose his eyebrow in amusement. He assumes he got the word from Louis who uses it all the time. "Look at all of this homework Daddy! I can never finish by dinner." 

Harry places down the knife after cutting off the crust of Tyler's sandwich and brings it over to the table. "Common bud, take it out and I'll help you." He stands up to take a juice box from the fridge and brings it back to the table.

Tyler stuffs a sandwich in his mouth and opens his backpack. He takes out his Avengers themed folder (highly insisted by Louis) and takes out an alphabet packet. "I have to do D-F Daddy! I can't!" 

Harry takes a look through the packet and sets it down in front of Tyler. He takes out a pencil from Tyler's backpack and sets it in front of him as well. "Well I believe in you buddy. I believe that you can finish by dinner. I'm gonna help you." 

Tyler sighs and picks up the pencil, starting to trace out the D's on the paper. Harry watched him write the letters until Tyler gets sloppy and goes off the lines. "On the lines bud." Harry reminds and erases the previous letter. Tyler pouts but restarts the letter. 

....

Louis returns home from work by the time Tyler's on 'E'. He bursts through the kitchen craving his family. He cooes at the sight of Harry and Tyler sitting at the table doing his homework. "Hey babe." Louis walks over and kisses Harry on the lips. Harry smiles and hums into the kiss. Louis turns to Tyler and kisses his head, "Hey kiddo. How was your day?" 

Tyler looks up at his Papa and frowns, "Daddy's making me finish this by dinner." 

Louis chuckles and Ruffles the top of Tyler's head, "I better see all of those letters traced." Tyler lets out a humph and returns back to his work. 

Harry stands up and leads Louis out of the kitchen, trying not to disturb Tyler's concentration, "How was work Lou?" he hums into his husbands shoulder.

Louis rubs his back and replies, "Alright, exasperating as always; couple of clients that got on my nerves but it's all good." 

Harry lets out a chuckle that vibrates against Louis' shoulder. He steps back and they both make their way to their bedroom, "You know, Tyler said 'school was exasperating'." 

Louis bursts into laughter, "Like father like son." 

Harry smiles and shakes his head, "Get undressed and meet us down for dinner in 10." 

He makes his was down to the kitchen  
and Tyler gets to F and bursts out crying. Louis runs in at the sound of him crying. "I can't do this daddy! It's too hard!" 

"You were doing so well Tyler, what happened?" Harry picks him up from his high chair and places him on his lap, wiping away his tears.

"F!" Tyler bursts into more tears. "I don't like it!" 

Harry turns Tyler so that he can face the packet and pencil, "It's the last letter. You're almost done." he encouraged.

Tyler continues to cry but picks up the pencil and writes another lowercase 'F'. "I don't think I will be finished by tonight." He sniffles.

Harry looks at Tyler and gives a small smile, "You will be finished." 

"I don't think I will." Tyler wipes the tears away from his eyes. 

Louis makes his way over and kisses him on the top of his head, "You will kiddo, I believe in you." 

Tyler hiccups but picks up his pencil again, writing the next f. "ok Papa..." 

Harry smiles and kisses the top of Tyler's head too. "Can you grab the pot from the stove and bring it Lou?" Louis nods and sets down a coaster before setting down the pot of pasta. 

"Daddy! I didn't finish!" Tyler whines. 

"We'll wait Tyler, take your time." Harry soothes and combs through his hair with his fingers. 

It takes a couple of more minutes until Tyler completes the assignment and he pushes all of his work to the side. "Done!"


End file.
